ourgangfandomcom-20200215-history
Came The Brawn
Production Notes Length: One Reel Producer: Hal Roach Director: Gordon Douglas Photography: Art Lloyd Editor: William Ziegler Titles: Writer: Hal Roach Released: April 16, 1938 Studio: M-G-M Main Cast * Carl Switzer * Darla Jean Hood * Darwood Kaye * Eugene Lee * George McFarland * Sidney Kibrick * Tommy Bond * William Thomas Jr. Supporting Cast * Betsy Gay * Charles Flickinger * Cheryl Hopper * David Wilmot * Ernie Weckbaugh * Gary Jasgur * Harold Switzer * Henry Lee * Joseph Geil * Patsy Currier * Paul Hilton * Raymond Powell * Richard De Nuet * Roger Terry * Spencer Quinn * Tommy McFarland * Voiught Williams * William Minderhout (credited as "Billy Mindy") The Short Plot: Since the events of Glove Taps, Spanky has been promoting Alfalfa in wrestling as "Wildcat Alfalfa." His fight against "The Masked Marvel" is a fixed fight as long as they can get someone Alfalfa can whip in a fight. Spanky's little brother, Porky, is a sure defeat except for the fact the youngster lays Alfalfa out in seconds. Evetually, the identity for "The Masked Marvel" is decided to be clumsy and bookish Waldo. Sure he'll win the fight, Alfalfa does some boasting to Darla, but he's overheard by Butch, his rival for her attention. After she has mocked his appearance in a "Little Lord Fauntleroy" outfit, Butch investigates and takes Waldo's place in "The Masked Marvel" costume, his identity hidden by a mask. Alfalfa is now clearly out of control, and when Waldo turns up at ringside, he peels off the mask of his opponent to his surprise and everyone else's. It's going to be a real fight unless Buckwheat and Porky can save the day. They head under the ring to pull Alfalfa to safety, instead snagging the "The Masked Marvel" costume and dragging Butch under the mat where it comes completely off! Cowering and embarrassed, he's forced to concede the fight to Alfalfa who now notices fickle Darla leaving with Waldo for a very bitter victory. Quotes: * "That doesn't phrase me a bit!" - Alfalfa * "I like boys of refinement." - Darla * "To think she'd do this to me - I'll never speak to another girl as long as I live." - Alfalfa Notes/Trivia: * This short is a remake of The Champeen, Boxing Gloves and Glove Taps. * No adults appear in this short. * As Alfalfa, Carl Switzer breaks the fourth wall and says, "Good night, folks." to the audience. * If my numbering is correct, both Tommy Bond and Sidney Kibrick tied for an equal number of shorts on this short and would stay so until Sidney left the series in Captain Spanky's Show Boat. Tommy would star in one more short, Bubbling Troubles, to break the tie. Coincidentally, Darla Jean Hood and Sidney also briefly tied with the same number of shorts in Bored Of Education before advancing further. * An alternate ending was shot for this film in which the other boys in the gang feel that Alfalfa has learned his lesson, only to find him flirting with Effie. Though filmed, the scene was deleted and replaced with the "Good night, folks." gag. * This and four other shorts were later remade by King World in clay animation form, using the original soundtracks from the films. Sequence * Previous Short: Three Men In A Tub * Next Short: Feed 'Em And Weep ---- Category: Talkie Category: 1938 Category: Rival-Related Shorts Category: Romance-Related Shorts Category: Sports-Related Shorts